


Do it for the Vine

by Sarcastic Goddess (nude_that_rude)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Vine!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nude_that_rude/pseuds/Sarcastic%20Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam challenges Bucky to kiss as many strangers as he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic that I've always wanted to write, so here it is.

Bucky saw Sam and Clint laughing 40 feet away and said to himself "Let's do it. It's just a Vine."

He was camera shy, and only did the first Vine to people know he'd been challenged; as Bucky pressed the iPhone screen, the rehearsed speech was out: "This is Bucky, and Sam challenged me to the 'Kiss As Many Strangers As You Can In One Vine' Challenge, and I nominate Natasha", winking at the end. It wasn't so bad, right?

He was near a coffee shop in New York, at brunch time, hoping to kiss as many people as he possibly could. For a six second video. What a time to be alive.

"Hey, you're ready?" Sam asked, putting his own iPhone away.

"Sure" Bucky was nervous. How the hell was he suppose to grab a stranger and kiss them? What if they hit him?

"Alright, loveboy, let's get you a nice ass..."

Clint got into the 'hunting' mode, eyes looking for a pray and focused at details. Sam got Bucky's iPhone and as soon as the first kiss started he couldn't stop nor cut the video, Bucky (in only six seconds) would have to move around and kiss as many people as he could.

"Shouldn't we warn people about me being a fricking pervert and kissing around?"

Sam laughed as he said "No way, Buck!" while patting the other's shoulder "This will be the funniest, you'll see it."

"Start with that guy!" Clint interrupted as he saw a skinny blond bloke getting out the coffee shop. Looking at Sam, they both without a warning, pushed Bucky forward. He really tried to get from the blond’s way, but it seemed as the guy wanted to somehow stop Bucky's falling. Startled, Bucky fell on top of the skinny guy, as he couldn't get on his feet either way. Both, with wide eyes, gawked at each other.

The boy was looking for words and got to open his mouth.

Then, Bucky just did it. He kissed the blond.

It was awkward, as the boy had no idea what was happening, he got rather uneasy: he shut his eyes and stood still. But, instead of just pulling back, the blond guy just went with it. He should be kissing other people, although Bucky had the urge to kiss this guy deeper. One second passed. He felt the boy relaxing underneath him.

Taking part of his weight, one of Bucky's elbows supported him on the floor, while the other hand clasped this guy's waist. Bucky felt a hand holding his hair. Two seconds. Now, the only thing he felt were those lips on his and the firm hands tugging his hair. However, he just couldn't stop kissing. Three seconds.

The kiss, even though neither of them was using their tongues, was hot. Oh boy, the fortunate position they fell was just too good to be true. When four seconds had passed, Bucky gave up on trying to win the Challenge: just this kiss really happening was already a win.

The blond’s hands pushed him harder to the kiss. As the fifth second passed, Bucky just wanted to get his tongue to the blond's mouth. Then again, he just went for it, almost asking permission. All of that was just like orbiting around his own little world, he forgot it all and just felt. Only felt.

Maybe his time was up, or Sam started another Vine, but Bucky couldn't even think of anything but the blond's moan. Like if it was contagious, Bucky also moaned, working his tongue and glad he'd accepted this challenge after all. Moments or minutes, he couldn't care less. His hands begin to explore the boy's upper part and he could feel slim fingers getting to his neck.

A chuffed sigh came from behind them and Bucky stopped kissing. They were still on the floor. He looked up and saw Clint laughing while Sam gave him ten bucks, smiling still. He chuckled, and looked down, to the blue eyes staring at him. Getting a closer look, this boy couldn't be older than 20, with a pale naïve face.

Well, he hasn't done too shitty by the way blue-eyes was smiling at him.

Kind of breathless, Bucky said "Uh, hey. Just for the record, your kiss is awesome."

The brunet got up and offered the blond his hand and a smile. The boy took his hand and got up.

"I'm Bucky, by the way. You?"

"Steve" he answered  "Nice to meet you, Bucky."


End file.
